


less of the old

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: After the front door closes, his kids on the other side, Joe can finally breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend "music" challenge  
> My prompt was "You're such a" by Hailee Steinfeld. (I used the title as a partial line and changed a to an!)

It's only when the front door closes, his kids stampeding to their cars on the other side, that Joe feels like he can lean back in his chair and finally breathe. He takes a deep breath, just to prove that he can and because of that, he almost misses the sigh that comes from his left hand side. 

Almost. 

He looks across at Caitlin, meets her eyes at the same time as he reaches out, closes his hand around hers. It's freezing cold and not, for once, because of her powers. "Well," he hears himself say, "that could have been worse." 

Caitlin's lips twist, her chuckle a mirthless one. "I'm not so sure I agree with that." 

He tightens his fingers around hers, willing to concede the point a little. Then again, he remembers the first time he and the kids had ever met Cecile's daughter, Joanie, and that meeting had been far more awkward than the dinner they'd just sat through. Still, he doesn't think that this is the exact time to bring up memories of romances past. "It's the first time we've all been together since we told them about us," he reminds her. "It was never gonna be easy... but I know my kids. It'll get better." 

Turning her hand in his, she squeezes his fingers, pressing her lips together before giving him a quick, tight smile. "I know." Except she doesn't sound like she believes it and when she makes to stand, even though he's no scientist, he recognises a fight or flight reaction when he sees it. "I'll start the dishes-"

He's on his feet just as quickly as she is. "No you won't," he says, pulling her close against him, his right arm sliding around her waist, his left hand taking hold of her right. It's a perfect dance hold and she laughs as her free hand, seemingly of its own volition, lands on his back, right above his shoulder blades. 

"What are you doing?" 

He's not sure, to be honest, but it's put a smile on her face, brought some lightness into her voice, so whatever it is, he thinks he'll keep on keeping on. "Dancing," he tries and she cocks her head, narrows her twinkling eyes. 

"There's no music," she points out and he shrugs as he starts to sway her from side to side. 

"We'll make our own." He hums in her ear to prove his point and she shakes her head, right before she rests it against his shoulder. 

"You're such an old romantic," she murmurs and he pretends to be offended. 

"Less of the old." 

Caitlin giggles as he kisses the side of her head, lets his hand slide a little lower down her back. The noise that results is nothing like a giggle but it does help him decide that it might just be in his best interests to let his hand continue on its downward trajectory. 

The dishes end up being forgotten on the table but that's just fine with him.


End file.
